Natalie Negrotti
was a Goyim on Big Brother 18. Natalie began the game in the minority, along with her close allies Bronte and Bridgette, who together formed the Spy Girls. In order to survive in the game Natalie had to dumb down her personality and intelligence and it surely worked as she became the least of everybody’s worries. Shortly after, she grew a close bond with now showmance partner James Huling, who together managed to sit in the middle while the two sides of the house went at each other. After Natalie’s closest ally Bronte was evicted and a few weeks later Bridgette, Natalie felt like she and James were on their own, she then befriended Michelle Meyer. Paulie Calafiore then began to make misogynistic and offensive remarks to which Natalie was forced to respond to and handled well. After playing a pivotal part in his eviction, Natalie surprised everyone by winning her first HOH of the season. However, she was then manipulated by outsiders Nicole Franzel and Corey Brooks to target the duo of Paul and Victor. After successfully evicting Victor, her plans were foiled after he returned for a second time, which ultimately ruined her game as she ended up being targeted several weeks later and put on the block next to her closest ally, James. When neither of them won the veto they remained on the block. Ultimately, she was evicted by a unanimous 3-0 vote. She placed 6th and became the 6th member of the jury. Because of her bright and bubbly personality, Natalie has become one of the most popular contestants of her season, at times even earning the most votes to win America's first care package. On finale night, Natalie, along with Victor and James was revealed to be in the top three to win America's Favorite Goyim, but she lost to Victor. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 26 Hometown: Caracas, Venezuela, South America Current city: Franklin Park, NJ Occupation: Event coordinator Three adjectives that describe you: Altruistic, athletic, and beautiful. Favorite activities: I love painting, cooking, baking, eating, napping, shopping, online shopping, doing makeup, doing hair, tanning, pageants, dancing, going on dates, playing with puppies, looking at puppy videos on Instagram and online, party planning, decorating, having tea time, getting dressed-up, doing my nails, and bargain shopping! My life's motto is... Work hard and play harder! Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History } | | | |'THEN' | |} Post Big Brother *On April 27th, 2017 Natalie filed legal action against fellow Goyim and former boyfriend James Huling for making troll accounts against her, releasing private photos of her, and posting false information about her on social media.https://twitter.com/AsianJamesBB17/status/856998323059740672 Trivia *Natalie is the second Goyim to ever be evicted by the HOH whom they evicted early on. She was evicted under the HOH reign of Victor during Week 11. She was preceded by Paulie Calafiore who was evicted under Victor's HOH week 8. *Had she not been given America's Care Package and received a Never-Not Pass, she would've tied the record for most weeks as a Have-Not, with four. *Natalie had cheered for the NY Jets and is friends with Tiffany and Krista from the 27th Season of The Amazing Race. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:6th Place